


Home

by AmberKellyDarrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: 24/7 Dynamic, Aftercare, All the same couple but all over the place, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Bruises, Caning, Chastity Device, Cuddles, Depth play, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gentle Dom, Impact Play, Marking, Oral Sex, Smoking, So Much Aftercare, This is just a dump of FemDom stuff, light petplay, mommy/little undertonnes, smoking fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberKellyDarrow/pseuds/AmberKellyDarrow
Summary: This is kinda just a dump of original work that's all the same femdom couple IDK
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 27





	1. Wendsday Night pt 1

I sat in my car just after my office hours were finished. After several minutes waiting for my leg to calm I started my car and dialed the phone.

“ _Hi Mistress_.” came the voice through the car speakers. 

“Hey pup, Just leaving the parking lot, hows dinner looking?”

“ _Good mistress, the bread is about half baked and the crock pots been bubbling happy, Miss_.”

“Lovely. Could you pop a few Alexanders in the freezer for me.”

“ _Yes Miss, 2_?”

“Two is perfect pup. Did the guy come pick up the wedding favours order?”

“ _Yep, was thrilled, asked for some extra cards so I gave him the remainder of that open box_.”

“Great. Everyone's doing well?”

“ _Yes Miss, though Lisa is sitting on rocks again still_.”

“We’ll see about that later pup. What about your things?”

“ _They went well_.”

“Nothing I’ll come home to not done?”

“ _No Miss_.”

“Anything we need at the store?”

“ _Not that I’ve seen or you’ve mentioned_.”

“Okay I’ll see you in about 30 minutes.”

“ _Yes Miss_.”

“Love you.”

“ _Love you too mommy_.”

~~~

30 minutes later I pulled into my driveway, a little long but most of our privacy came from the trees and lack of neighbors. Just sitting outside of Calgary where we raise goats and chickens, selling goat milk soap and eggs, and maybe a little illegal raw milk to some friends who make their own cheese and such. The whole property was built for us, the blueprints made primarily by me, we had it built and had moved in several months before our wedding. Or weddings, I should say, Courthouse here in Alberta, then ceremonies in Ontario and New York for family.

The house wasn't huge but it wasn't tiny, one floor with finished attic and basement. Half the furniture custom made to accommodate BDSM, a whole decked out playroom upstairs. I got out of the car and grabbed my briefcase and cane, when I got in the door Quinn was there, kneeling perfectly in place head bowed, one hand palm up on his thigh, the other holding my glass of wine. Two of the cats and 3 dogs were already circling my feet and staring at me, I put down my case and took my glass from him, carefully popping down to pet the animals, “You can put it in my office pet, got everything I needed done during my office hours.” I told him and he stood and took it up the stairs. We have 2 big newfoundlands and a little tiny yorkie girl, all 3 were rescues, there were 4 cats, 2 orange two black and whites, two fluffy, two… smooth. Sofie was squeaking at my feet wanting a carry, “In a second baby let mommy put down her glass at the table.”

I walked carefully through to the kitchen and placed my glass on the island, Sofie was still at my heels and I scooped her up - she was abasultly tiny, smaller then the cats even, often when you were with the dogs at the park and were carrying her people wouldn't even notice there was a third dog hiding in a sling. Quinn came back as I was looking at the crockpot, beef and barley with the bread for it cooling on the table. “It’s ready whenever you are Miss.”

I ignored him looking at Sofie, “Do you want down hun? So mommy can get ready for dinner.” with that she squealed and squirmed, I let her down and she ran to the living room to the newfies to join their couch pile, then looked at Quinn, “Over the table pup.”

He complied easily bending over the table and spreading his legs just right, showing off the massive plug inside himself, I walked over and leaned my cane against the table before grabbing his ass, squeezing and then spreading his creeks hearing a small sigh escaped his throat, this morning I’d put in his monster egg plug, it was 3.5” wide the widest, the base was wonderfully massive and noticeable. I let go of him and began to play with the plug, pulling and twisting it a little listening to him starting to pant and squirm when I pulled it, “Relax pup.” I said as I began to pull it out very, very slowly, watching his hole widen and stretch around the soft silicone mass, then close and shrink slightly once it passed the widest part. Once it was free I set it on the table and looked at him slim and pale, long-ish hair flowing around his head, old bruises and marks across his creamy skin, ass gaping loose, I grabbed and spread his creaks again open his gape more, “I truly do love how this looks slut.”

“Thank you Miss.” He mumbled into the table.

I pulled a nice ball of spit into my mouth then spit it hard into the open gape of his rectum then grabbed the outer ring with my thumbs to pull it apart. He squealed and I turned my hand hooking in the rest of my fingers and pulling out easily stretching his hole how I pleased, after a minute of this and spitting on him a few more times I let go and washed my hands at the sink, I picked up the plug and my cane and let, he knew to stay bent over. I went up to our playroom, it was on the second floor to the left of my office, I put the toy in the sink for him to clean later and picked up a different, metal plug that was about 4 inches at the neck with the lube and came back down, stopping in our bedroom to take off my work clothes and change into a small sundress, leaving my bra and panties on, getting rid of my heels and socks. Quinn lifted his head to look at what I’d brought down whenI came back to the kitchen, it was a metal tunnel plug and I knew he didn’t love getting it without a dildo to help. I also knew he didn't need it. 

Once I was behind him again I opened the lube, “Spread for me pup.”

“Yes Mommy.” He did reaching his hands behind and spreading his cheeks opening his gaping ass to me. I smiled and poured on and in some of the lube before pressing the plug to him.

“Okay google, play playlist 3.” I said as I began to push it in, music started playing through the house speakers. It wasn't long before the plug head was in and it was starting to stretch him, and after that he began his whimpering and begging and squirming, “Ah ah ah, don't bare down pup, let mommy give you your plug.” I said rubbing his thigh with my free hand. 

I felt him relax more, “Please mommy it hurts.” he whined and I smiled rolling the plug a little pushing it harder watching as he yelped and started to pant again.

“It’s okay pup, you can take this. Come on, almost there. I’m going to push it in hard now okay, relax don't push.”

“Mommy please.”

“3.”

“Mommy!”

“2.”

“Yes.”

“1.”

The way he screamed was always wonderful, and the way he looked was wonderful. I put in the rubber plug for the tunnel then rubbed his ass a little.

“That was very good pup, you can kneel now,” he nodded on the table, breathed hard once stood and kneeled in front of me, His face seemed good, no tears, “Now, can you thank mommy for stretching you?” He nodded and moved his hands to grab my hips, “Ah let me get to the counter.” I moved back a few steps to lean on the counter and he followed, wincing a little when he tensed. He slipped his hands under the skirt of my dress and rubbed my legs, moving his head forward and kissing the exposed part of my thighs carefully moving up, lifting the skirt no more then he had to eventually reaching my pussy he kissed the cloth cover minds then looked up at me his thumbs already under the waistband, “Yes pup.” he nodded and we moved together, well practise pulling my pantis down just enough to give his mouth access, gently using his tongue alone he parted my labia and wrapped his lips around my clit, carefully pulling it into his mouth creating a little suction and rubbing the tip of his tongue against it. I relaxed against the counter and put my right hand in his hair, he knew what to do well and I was already worked up from work and from swapping his plugs, it wasn't going to take long, the coil was building in my abdomen and the moment his hands hit my thighs and the connected hums and his relaxed closed eyes aren't helping me hold off as my grip tightened in his hair and began to move my hips against him within seconds he found his rhythm with his hands holding my and his sucking and rubbing on my clit. In less then two minutes I was brady and grabbed his head hard pressing it into me as the coil in my stomach broken and my orgasm washed over me, he knew stop his movements but not the pressure orfact his mouth was on me - no overstimulation and no ruining my orgasm.

Once it was finished I loosened my grip on him and let him pull off, I could trust him not to go to fast and hurt me, when he finished fixing my panties and dress I put my hands on the sides of his face, “Thank you pup, that was very good. You took that plug well, I’m proud.”

“Thank you Miss, it’s starting to settle and just feel nice.” He said a little dreamy but still mostly in reality.

“Can you stand up and get dinner? Or do you want me to take you to the couch for a while?”

“I’m good.” He said starting to stand, I pulled him into me once he was up and he melted against me, his nude skin warm, cage pressing against me, I reached around him one hand splayed on his lower back the other touching the plug moving it ever so slightly, he pressed closer and purred a little.

I found an old hickey on his collarbone and nipped it quickly, “Love you,” I whispered in his ear, “Now I’ll feed everyone, you get dinner finished.”

“Love you too mommy.” He muttered before stealing a quick kiss, and we pulled away from each other. I picked up my wine and left my cane, my leg feeling a bit better now, I got the container of raw cat food and portioned out the last of the days food into the 4 bowls, then got the dog food and portined it as well, Sofie’s little bowl of special senior mix and Grimm and Serius’s regular larger portions, putting the bowls in their spots as everyone came around to the wall where their bowls go. With 7 I had to watch to make sure everyone was getting the right amount of their food and not being greedy, for the most part they were good. When they were finishing up their dinners Quinn was placing the dishes on the table, The salads and my refilled wine glass, his water glass, the bowls of soup foreword to the right of the salads and the bread now sliced in the bowl on the table. We sat and we ate.

We talked, discussed the day, my work, his workout, the goats, if we should get Lisa some fertilized eggs to sit on, our evening plans. After we finished eating he did the dishes and I went up to my office to sort my papers and to look through my bookshelves for a new book to read later. I heard him coming up the stairs and go to the playroom as I’d instructed to clean his plug from earlier and then bring it back downstairs to our bedroom. I had my briefcase repacked for the morning when he came to the door; dogs knowing the schedule trailing behind him. 

“Are we ready to go the the you-know-whos for their you-know-what?” I asked Handing him the briefcase to take downstairs to the front hallway for me.

“Yes Miss.”

“OKay, down stairs,” I started and shooed, “everyone.” 

Downstairs I found Quinn a pair of sweatpants and socks and a nice big sweater. The newifes got their leashes on, Sofie got her harness on, the leashes were untangled and sorted and we headed outside. Half an hour later Quinn was carrying Sofie and I had both Grim and Sirius tied out meandering beside me.

Once we were inside Quin went to our room to get undressed again and I got the dogs undone, I went to the living room sat on the couch legs pulled up under me and started going through the tv looking for something to watch, Quinn came back standing by the couch waiting for instructions.

“Would you grab my second beer pup. You can get your blankie, come up cuddle watching a movie with me before I play with you later.” I asked shuffling over to the movies. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the can from the freezer and handed it to me, then kneeled and looked up at me.

“Mummy?” He squeaked looking down after.

“Yes pup?” I pulled my hand under his cheek.

“Can I get a few other things to?”

“Sure.”

He leaned into my hand, “Thank you.” He mumbled before getting up and quickly going to our room, happy, a little spaced but nothing bad. A few minutes later he came back. One of our crochet blankets in hand and a few other items in his arms wrapped around himself. He was tall and slight, a little muscular, but despite having nearly a foot on me he never failed to look adorable and small when he’d get like this, he came over and put everything on the couch for me and kneeled again.

He’d gotten his stuffie bear, a small ball gag, and padded ankle cuffs with an 18” chain as well as his massive, now well-worn crew neck pullover from our first trip to Disney.

I picked up the ball gag first, “Turn around, open up,” He turned still kneeling and I put my feet down on either side of him, leaning forward and placing the ball in his mouth gently behind his teeth then buckling it tight at the nape of his neck. Next I picked up the sweater, tapping his shoulder, “arms up” and he lifted them for me to help get the sweater on, carefully helping it over his head and smoothing his hair, “Up on the coffee table baby, I need your feet.”

He mumbled through the gag and turned around sitting on the coffee table jumping when putting his feet up in my lap put all his weight onto his plug for a moment, still though smiling, happy with it all. I handed him his stuffie and he wrapped his arms around himself and it - big sleeves almost hiding Fredrick, then I grabbed his feet and the cuffs, they were big, a couple inches high of padded leather with a couple spots to lock them just the right amount of tight on, running a nail up the underside of his foot to watch him jump again, laugh a little as he tried to whine through the gag before gently taking and locking the cuff on each foot, letting him stand up I pulled up my feet again and patted my top thigh he quickly curled up next to and on top of me, one arm holding my leg the other holding the stuffie, head on my thigh and legs curled up into a semi-fetal position, caged cock assessable, plug exposed and also accessible.

I put the blanket over him and the tv into the kids movies tab and handed him the remote, “Here you can choose.” 

He made a small happy noise in his throat and found a pixar movie to play while I pet his hair.


	2. Friday Before a Saturday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our characters have a bussy Friday night

“We’ll have to go get groceries later tonight pup, I don't want to deal with the store and all tomorrow.” I said as I continued to fight against my pasta.

“Tomorrow is the work party right, Miss?” He asked from across the table.

“Yes, still thinking about what I’ll put you in.” He made a small noise, interest and fear and excitement at once, I smiled a little at it, “After dinner we’ll go around and get the grocery list together.”

“Yes Miss.”

“Then we’ll take everyone out. Then get you dressed. After we get back and put everything away I think we’ll go upstairs and play for a few hours.”

“That sounds good.”

We ate in mostly silence for the rest of the meal, when he finished he asked to leave the table to begin cleaning. I let him. He took the dishes that were done with and began sorting them into the dishwasher, going around the kitchen tidying the rest of the dishes and things. When it was done he stood to my side, hands behind his back head down. I pat the side of my thigh closer to him and he comes over, kneeling, leaning on my leg slightly as I wrapped my fingers through his hair. I finished my food. Then my wine. I rubbed his shoulder as I started to stand, “You clean up honey, I’ll start the list, put on your jeans and the red t-shirt. Black socks, good running shoes, one of your red thongs.”

“Yes Miss.” He said, starting to pile my dishes. I grabbed him, pulling him close, rubbing my leg against his cage and catching his lips.

“I love you, pup.” I muutter against his jaw before nipping his neck.

He melted against me a little before muttering against me, “Love you too, mommy.”

I let go of him and leave drawing a nail just over the ring of his cage before I went to get the pad and pen off the fridge and start double checking everything that was on it already before checking the fridge and cupboards and the white board on the freezer for anything else we needed. I checked the fliers quickly and added a few more things.

He came out dressed and waited for me to come check him. When I finished the list. He was dressed properly and you couldn't see the plug or cage outline. I let the dogs out unto the run and went outside he started to follow until I told him to grab my smokes. He did before he came to join me outside. I was laying back in one of the deck chairs when he came out, dropping to his knees and holding the metal case of cigarettes and my zippo. I took them then patted my thighs. He came up straddling my lap a little relaxed. It was cute. I grabbed his hip, hand under his shirt half on the soft warm skin of his waist, half on his jeans as I lit my smoke with my free hand. As we sat, I smoked 2 cigarettes and slowly teased him. Running my hand over him, opening his fly, teasing his caged cock, sharing my smoke and ashing on his tongue. By the end he was squirming in my lap. I smiled as I shifted.

“Okay, let’s go.”

“Please mommy, can’t we actually do anything?” He whined not getting up.

I finished fixing his clothes, “Later, pup, later.”

“Can’t I atleast make you cum, you didn’t even let me when you came home.”

I pulled him close and kissed him, “Later, I promise pup, now later can be fun, or later I can punish you, I was looking forward to the fun option.”

“Okay.” He got up, “I just like feeling you touch me, Miss, and I like making you feel good.”

“I know, but we need our groceries, we need to be people, pets.”

“Yes mommy.”

“Lets go, can you make sure the bags are in the car.”

He went ahead to the car, I put on my flats, grabbed my purse and went out. He was in the driver's seat waiting for me to give him the keys.

Groceries were uneventful, a student saw me in the walmart, asked me if I’d gotten their email yet, I had to tell them that I’d already replied, they went read apologizing, I told them I’d made the mistake more times then I could count. There was some of my favorite cider on sale and I picked up a few. We picked up refills on our prescriptions, I was going to on monday but we were in that part of town. 

We got back, he gave me back his clothes, brought in the groceries and unpacked, I changed and went up to the playroom. He came up, I was sitting on the large padded table across from the door, in my red open front teddy, nothing under it. He came and knelt in front of me. When I shifted and opened my legs he came closer lifting his hands slightly before looking up at me for permission.

I nodded, “No hands pet. Go slow.”

He shifted up to reach my pussy, hands on his thighs. He nuzzled against my inner thigh then kissed the other side. Working up to my pussy he pressed his lips to it a few times, light almost kissed before licking over my fairly closed labia majora slowly, I rolled my hips when his tongue slid over where a small bit of my inner labia was peeking out past them. I heard him smile at it. It was still nice having a guy so happy to sit between my thighs, he could do it for hours and still ask to continue. I shifted my legs further apart as I leaned back and closed my eyes. On his next lick up he pointed his tongue, spreading me open slightly, lightly flicking over my clit. 

He pressed closer into me getting more situated between my thighs moaning a little as he ran his tongue around my inner labia and clit, carefully separating it from the hood a little and pulling it into his mouth. Once he had a good vacuum keeping the external structure pulled in his mouth, he started to gently lick his tongue over the bundle of nerve endings. Slowly licking in circles, alternating how firmly he was pressing, whether he used the flat or point of his tongue. It was wonderful and relaxing, he continued for a few minutes, making a few small moans and hums. He let go of my clit fully and licked at my entrance, moaning as he tasted the slick gathered there from the past few minutes moving to separate my labia and sucking on the inner ones a little, going back to slide his tongue in me slightly, swirling a little, cleaning me a little almost.

And then the spell was at the least momentarily broken, placing his hands on my thighs and pulling himself close in again.

I grabbed both wrists and pulled them off. He pulled away, looking up at me for a second then down guilty.

“I’m sorry mommy I just got so carried away tasting you.”

“I gave you an instruction. Go get some cuffs.”

“Yes Miss.” He got up and came back with a pair of metal cuffs with their keys, handing me both and offering his hands. I motioned for him to turn and he did. I cuffed him hands behind his back and tapped his hip for him to turn again.

“Continue.”

He did, quickly, dropping back to his knees and leaning into my pussy again, pulling the structure of my clit and some of my labia back into my mouth. He carefully worked over it for about half an hour until I grabbed his head, signaling to him to make me cum soon. He changed his movements firmer, using not quite the point or flat of his tongue. Sucking just a little harder, rhythm quickening, nose pressed into my mound. It took under a minute before I came, legs locking around his head, hand in his hair, hips rolling, and muscles violently, uncontrollably contracting, pulsing. There was a time, with other men, with Quin too that I avoided orgasms like these, or when I took them I wouldn't let myself enjoy them fully, or try to hide their face. Fear of letting a man pleasure me. Hatred of my body, the way my stomach moved when spasmed like that. But after the years I learnt to truly trust Quin, and enjoy myself.

But now I could enjoy the process, enjoy and relax, when my body wanted to go loose I could, resting my thick thighs against his shoulders, letting my hand splay open and dead weight still tangled in his hair. As I relaxed he pulled away. Not moving so i could keep my legs on him comfortable, looking up at me, waiting for something. Anything from me. Instructions. Praise. In his sex drunk state he would have engoyed insult. 

After a minute I let go of him fully and fixed myself. “On the center table, ass up face down.”

“Yes Miss, but,” He shook his hands a little.

“You can manage.”

I watched him struggle to get positioned on the table for me, smiling, I stood and went around the room, picking up the xxl slink and a thin cane. I placed them both in front of him on the table, “Which do you want first?”

He made a small noise in his throat, it was cute, “Slink mommy, please.”

“Relax them pet, I want you to feel the plug coming out.” I moved behind him and took the sides with the monster egg plug he was wearing, gently I turned it so the haze was horizontal. Then I began to slowly pull the plug out, 3.5 inches radius at the widest it was beautiful to watch it stretch him as I pulled it out, and I didn't hesitate to tell him just how good he looked, bent over already whimpering, ass stretched wide, hands cuffed behind his back. 

I pulled away the plug and smiled at his gape, hooking my thumb in his slack hole and pulled down, “You’ve got quite the boy cunt, pup, so loose and open for me,” I picked up the water bottle of j-lube and pour a little into my palm, opening and closing it a few times to coat the front of my hand and rubbed it on his slightly puffy lips, “I think we might pump it this weekend, make it a proper pussy, we haven't done that in a while have we?” I asked rubbing the back of my hand to his hole, getting some of the lube on it as well and electing a small moan from him as he squirmed his hips.

“N-no Mommy we haven't.”

I hummed as I closed my fist again and pressed it against him, he accepted it easily as I slowly twisted and worked it into him, hitting the first bend a little deeper then one might have expected thanks to the years we’d been ruining his hole, slowly turning my hand more I got several inches deeper, straightening his colon once again, ensuring he had more then enough lube, I took my arm out and wiped it off on his back, I hooked and pulled him open again to pour another ounce of lube directly into him. I picked up the slink and began feeding it into him, at six inches I pulled it out some before pushing it back into eight, I did it again before starting to slowly push it in straight, turning it occasionally, rubbing it with a little more lube a few times, enjoying the sight, and sounds, I told him where it was several times, half way, just a few inches from the hump, past the hump and finally, fully sheathed inside him, I pressed the base against him as I rubbed his abdomen, feeling where it all was, where it was coiled inside him, there were times you could fairly clearly see it inside him, when he was skinnier and had less muscle to hide it.

I walked away the wash my hands and came back with a damp cloth to wipe him down of the lube on his back and of the leftovers between his cheeks. When I was done I put the cloth in the laundry basket we kept in the playroom.

I rubbed at his ass, grabbing one cheek and massaging it as I walked back around him with the cane. 

“You know this isn’t punishment, pup.”

“Yes Miss.”

“This is maintenance, as well as something we both enjoy.”

He moaned a little before replying again in the same fashion as before.

“Our safe words are yellow for a break and check-in, and red to stop immediately.”

“Our safe words are yellow for a break and check-in, and red to stop immediately, Miss.”

“There will be 20, with 30 seconds after 5 and 15, and a minute after 10. Count them and thank me.”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Yes Miss - what?”

“Yes Miss, please cane my ass.”

“Okay.”

And so I began, not too hard that he may tap out, but hard enough hell het to see the marks for a few days. He loves to look at the marks I leave him with. And feel them. To be fair, so did I.

The first 5 were fairly high, the next a little over center. The third set passed over the sit spots - more painful so they were slightly light. After that break I could tell he was close, panting and squirming, starting to mess up his response and all but screaming as the rod hit over the upper center of his sit spots. I asked if he was okay to continue, yes please miss I need it was his response. The final 5 were the most painful, over his upper thighs, those I didn’t go light on, we both wanted him to scream, to break, maybe to cry a little, we called these maintenance but they were also slightly therapeutic for him. And of course we wanted those nice, beautiful welts, ones that will bruise nasty for a few days, that we can admire, and care over.

After he groaned his final thank you I walked to put away the cane, back to its display with the others, I picked up the handcuff keys from the other table and came back to him, panting hard, but not distressed on the table. I gently placed my hand on his back rubbing it, “Are you ready to take off the cuffs, love? You did beautifully for me.” I asked softly.

He nodded and I took them off, warning him before I left to put them away. I came back to him kneeling, head down and playing with his arms.

“Are your hands feeling okay pup?”

“Yes mommy, as good as they can.”

“Would you like to come here? Let mommy hold you a bit?” He nodded and came over face planted into my chest, one arm around my waist the other over my shoulder and around my neck, my arms wrapped around him, petting his back and tangling in his hair. We stayed for several minutes like that in silence save for a few small sniffles on his part and our bodies, blood pumping in our ears, both of our breaths, the feel of each other's hearts and the sound of mine in his ear.

Once he felt calmed and relaxed I asked if he wanted me to carry him to our ensuite for a bath. The tiny head nod and squeak was a yes, I’d known him long enough to know before I even asked. But I always did.

I pulled him off the table and into my arms, hand on the slink still in him, holding his body tight as he gripped me, wanting to be as close as possible to me. Carefully I took us back down, placing him recently on our big ‘king’ bed, kissing his cheek and telling him I was just going to get the bath started and be back. Turning on the water and throwing a few things in to make it nice, lighting a lavender candle and dimming the light a little, making it calming as possible - one of the reasons I didn't have him sitting in with me - the loud water.

When I came out he was still sitting where I left him, 2 of the cats and soffie sitting with him, he was ideally petting the closest one. He watched me as I took off the babydoll and placed it in the hamper. I sat next to him and placed my hand back on his back. Nuzzling his neck, kissing and nipping where I could and he pulled his head to give me more access to his skin. 

“Would you like to see your new marks?”

He hummed and I stood, pulling him with me, walking gently over to where the mirrors were, I watched his face as he beamed seeing them, stretching and touching them a little. “I love them mommy!” He said excitedly, wrapping his arms around me again, before moving them lower and starting to lower himself, I stopped him.

“Not right now, you’ve done enough, come, the bath is ready.”

He looked a little disappointed but stood. We went to the bath, I turned it off and got in, he followed, staying in my arms and wrapping around me, careful of his increasingly sore ass and legs.

We stayed there for some time, me slowly washing him with a face cloth and teasing his caged cock, as I ran my hand over the plug where we could feel it inside him I told him how it was staying in him until at least morning, he squeaked and squirmed. We talked about things, about how we were waiting to hear back on the newest draft of my book, about the animals, about us, reminiscing on old stories. We were giggling soon and kissing, and he was a squirming mess in my lap as I lowered my voice and told him what I was going to make him do at the work party tomorrow. Once We were both pruny we stood and let the water drain as we showered off. I dried him and told him to lay face down in bed and wait for me. I joined him a minute later with the jar of zinc oxide. I straddled him at his calves and slowly rubbed in a small amount to the marks left from the cane until it was dry again. I asked if he wanted anything before bed and he said no. 

And so I let him lay as I turned off and locked everything, made sure everything was right. I turned off the bedroom light and pulled us under the covers, him laying face down on my chest, arm over me to lace our hands, my hand on his head lightly, legs braided together. I listened to him fall asleep as animals played musical chairs with the bed and floor before finally letting myself sleep as well. 


End file.
